The bliss of falling in love
by kittenwriter
Summary: After the Final Battle, Hermione returns to finish her last year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was also allowed to complete his schooling, but with several conditions given by Professor McGonagall; strict compliance to school rules, abolishment of muggle-born prejudice, and acting as Head Boy alongside the woman he thought he hated the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes.. A new series I probably won't be able to keep up with. And, yes, I know I have two other series I have to update. I have that all covered. This is just something romantic, and cheesy, and new. And something I think mostly everyone's done, but this is all mine! **

**Enjoy, kittens.**

There's a reason why Hermione Granger doesn't drink. There's a wild, unhinged part of her that shows itself when alcohol reaches her mouth, and it scares her. She's used to controlling every aspect of her life and not being able to know what happens next scares her.

But today is very different.

She's sick of being in control, sick of Ron telling her to loosen up when she knows she can't, sick of finally knowing that he had slept around for months, sick of her friends telling her it's all going to be okay, because it's not.

And right now, in the middle of a crowded bar where everyone knows her name, she feels freer than she's ever been.

"Lavender, huh. Who am I kidding, I can't compare myself to her." Hermione mumbles to herself as she grabs her breasts and sighs. "I don't need a bloody cup size to define me."

"You really don't, Granger." A smooth, polished voice answers. Hermione turns around, brows furrowed in anger that someone would disrupt her personal time, only to find Draco Malfoy leaning across the bar, smirking.

"And what brings you here, Malfoy?" She hisses, sucking on her lower lip in frustration. What gives Draco Malfoy the right to disrupt her from her personal time? He can be such a prat sometimes. Why is he even here? Why does he even think he can talk to her? She looks over at him, his smirk still hanging off his lips.

"I can ask you the same. Since when does the know-it-all Granger come to a bar? I thought you'd be in your dorm, your eyes stuck to a textbook. Not out d_rinking._" Hermione grabbed her glass of firewhisky, taking a huge gulp of it. She could do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. "Haven't you heard of 'letting off steam' Malfoy? This is that, you prat." The alcohol traveled through her throat, the taste becoming more normal to her by the minute. She's only really drank one time, and that was on Christmas with the Weasley's when they offered her a few drinks. It felt different doing it now, alone, drowning her feelings with firewhisky.

"I've actually never heard of that term. Is that a muggle term? As you can see, I am not a muggle. I'm pure-blooded, Granger." His tone was dark and stern, it sent shivers down her spine. Her hands fiddled with her black dress, rolling her eyes at him. "Shut up! As you can tell, I've had a pretty bad week. Don't make it worse, oh wait, you already have! Prat." Draco clutched onto his beer, drinking it swiftly. She watched, his gaze hard, not a piece of amusement in him. Ever since his views changed on the three friends, he'd been nicer to them. But there will always be the hatred between Slitherin and Gryffindor, but it was a change for the three of them. Hermione never thought about what it must be like for him, to nearly be hated by everyone, being called the "death eater" practically by everyone as he walked down the halls of the castle. He was simply being nice by asking what was wrong, even if he didn't care about her answer. His eyes were droopy and sad, his pale skin standing out in the dim light. She ran her hand through her loosened curls, which flowed down her back. They were tamed, of course, and looked more like waves with curls at the ends.

"Where is Potter and his friend Weasel at? Did they ditch you to try and pick up some hot chicks? Aren't you dating weasel?" The flood of sadness came back through her..Yes, Ron. The thought of him clutching another woman's breasts or snogging them made her want to smash everything in this damn bar. She loved him, so very dearly, and he went off and fucked Lavender in a brooms closet! Hermione was horrified when she found out, and broke down into a mess of tears. She will be stronger now. She will no longer be Hermione Granger, the girl who is the friend of Potter, the girl who is always in the library and studying and helping others with their homework. She will _not_ be used that easily ever again.

"I don't know. And no, I'm not dating Ron." She really had no idea, Hermione hadn't spoken to either of them for two days. She hid in her dorm and cried for most of the time. Everytime Ginny tried to talk to her, or Ron knocked on her door, or Harry stopped her in the hallways, she left as quickly as she could. Now she's here, talking to their enemy and drinking firewhisky. "I could of sworn Pansy was talking about it..She told me she saw you two snogging in the hallways." Draco had that smug grin on his lips like he just won something. Of course he knew they _did _date. "Fine. We did date. What's it to you? Why do you care?"

Why would he care that they dated? It's not like he paid attention to them anyway, especially not their love lives. It wasn't much of a secret through sixth year, anyway. The bartender came along and Hermione ordered another glass of firewhisky, taking it from the man once he had poured her another full glass. She sipped it needily, the taste bitter as it traveled down her throat. "I don't, just merely curious. How could you date such a dumb pig? You must be regretting it, and that's why you're here." She grew furious at his words, Ron was NOT a dumb pig! He was fascinating, amazing...but he had cheated on her. He is a dumb pig. She did regret it, so so much. Draco was right for once. "You're right, he is a dumb pig. I do regret it. He cheated on me with Lavender Brown! You are right! Congratulations Malfoy, you filthy snob!" She drank her firewhisky fast, her head spinning. She calmed down, standing up and she felt, what was the word muggles used? Oh, tipsy. Yes, that's what she felt. Draco's eyes followed her as she stumbled away, his voice stopping her.

"Be careful, you obviously have never drank that much before. Firewhisky can give horrible hangovers." She turned around, her gaze set on the tall boy that appeared infront of her. His eyes set on hers, the coat that clung onto his body fit him in all the right places. It was exceptionally cold outside, and she forgot a coat..Her mind was whizzing, and she could barely think straight. "Anything to get that red head dick out of my head for one night." Her hand reached to cover her mouth, not believing what she just said. "Oh, dammit..If you tell Ron what I just said I will hex you out of hogwarts." Hermione threatened, but Draco wasn't threatened at her tipsy, drunk voice which slurred at each word. "You, Granger, are so fucking drunk."

Hermione trembled, his stern voice still sending immediate shivers through her body. She was drunk, and completely unaware of what she was thinking. She noticed how his blonde locks were combed neatly, his mouth in the form of a line, amusement filling his face for once. "And you are still a prat. I'm not _that _drunk." She protested. His grin was still there, haunting her, bringing her closer to him.

_Hermione! Snap out of it. He's a prat. He's a snob. He's your enemy! _

"Oh, are you not? Why are you stumbling and stuttering, huh?" He made a good point, but she couldn't think straight. Her blurry mind was filled with different things, blocking her out of everything else, but the man infront of her. His eyes narrowed on her. "Uh..I, don't know." Hermione gave up on her protests, rolling her eyes and beginning to leave through the groups of sweaty people, needing to leave and get back to her dorm. Her head was pounding as she clambered through all the people to the entrance, and her stomach twisted. "Granger!" Why won't he leave her alone? She could deal with this on her own, she was old enough. She was different now. "Draco! Just leave me alone, I can go back by myself!" Her voice got louder, irritation showing on her face. "You've never been drunk like this before, Granger, and what would Potter and Weasel think of you if they saw you like this?" Oh no, why did he have to bring up them?! "Don't talk about them! This was supposed to get my mind off them, you prat. Fuck you! I don't need you to "help me" get back to my dorm! What will they think of you when they see Draco Malfoy helping the poor, bookworm Granger back to her damn dorm?!" She yelled furiously, glad that the music beaming was loud enough so nobody else could really hear her.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you for once? I'm trying to be nice and you throw it back in my fucking face!" Draco sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Being nice?! You weren't nice for six years Draco!" Her mind drifted to all the years the cold-hearted boy had bullied the three friends; all these years he expected her to forgive him? After everything he did? She scoffed, ending the conversation by leaving the building, the music getting fainter and fainter as Hermione left the bar to the exact way she came. Draco didn't stop her this time, infact, he let her leave without his help.

Draco stood back, his arms tightly in place. She obviously didn't give a damn about him helping her, even after the two "friends" of her's weren't with her. She could've shown some gratitude. He stomped his foot in anger, walking straight out the doors of the bar. He traced the way she left, and saw her stumbling across the road back to Hogwarts. Her steps were fast, her heels in her hands and she was now walking barefoot. Why should he follow her? He didn't care for where she went, the filthy mudblood was best left alone. So, he went, leaving her to make her own way back to her dorm.

**Ooooh! Fiesty. I'm excited for this.**

**Review is always appreciated if I mess something up! **

**New chapter will be up soon. **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stumbled back, her mind fizzing but becoming clearer, her head pounding and it was the worst headache she'd ever had. "Ouch!" She said, as her foot stepped on a pointed rock, not sharp enough to make her bleed. The hogwarts building came into view, only a few lights making the castle visible. She slipped back on her heels and made her way through the entrance, up the stairs and to her dorm. She swung the door open, shutting it behind her as fast as she could. Her eyes swelled with tears that she held back most of the way to the castle, her mind focusing on all that has happened. Her hands fiddled with her black dress, stripping it off her body, taking out some more comfortable clothes from her drawers. She remembered the day where Mrs Mcgonnagol told both her and Draco they were Head girl and Head boy, she immediately refused the room they'd share. Draco was all for it, and took the room instead. She'd been given a special dorm in the Gryffindor area, and it was exceptionally nice. Hermione thought about all of it whilst pulling a loose t-shirt over her head then climbing into her bed, crying for another half an hour before she finally, drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning Draco Malfoy was doing his head boy duties. It started off as waking up early to wake up all the first, second and third years and he yelled more if the students stayed in their beds. "Get up! Get up now!" The mass of rejection by the Mudblood made him weirdly, and unexpectedly angry. He didn't know why, he just wanted to get rid of his consuming anger, to get rid of the thoughts of her and her curly brown hair and her eyes, that were deep and he couldn't stop reminding himself that she was a mudblood, friends of Potter, and he disliked her. She always nagged, she was always shoving her logic in his face. He tries to be nice, he tries to be nice for once but no, she shoves it all back in his face, bringing up his past. She's such a bitch sometimes, well, all the time.

His hand snatched a boys shoulder to pull him out of bed, the boy screamed and Draco put him on the ground, letting him run off to get his uniform on. "What makes you abnormally angry today?" Blaise comes into the dorm, his eyebrows furrowed to Draco. Draco, turns to look at Blaise, rolling his eyes and stalling out the door. Blaise follows him, speaking up, "Why were you at the bar last night talking to Hermione Granger?" His confused, curious voice made Malfoy even more angry. Who gives him the right to ask why he was talking to who? He can talk to whoever he damn wants. "That's none of your business, Zabini." Draco didn't realize his voice was loud until multiple students turned in his direction. "Get to class you bloody dolts!" Draco made his way out of the slytherin dorms and into the corridors, rethinking his choices. Why did he speak to that filthy muggle in the first place? He wouldn't have to deal with this anger. But no, he had to be curious, to take it all in that things were undone between them, that somehow, he had a chance to finally do something good. He obviously will always be the _death eater with no heart_.

Half of the day he went into empty classrooms and blew up the chairs so they crumbled to pieces, but somehow someone found out and he got in trouble. He dismissed it, going around and removing points as much as he wanted to from the three other houses. It made him feel much better afterwards, being head boy came with it's privledges. When he was on head boy duties, Hermione had not shown up so he had to do it all by himself. He didn't want to face her anyway, but it still made him mad he had to do her dirty work, and it ended up with kids screaming and running from him in loud, annoying cries.

She sat at the gryffindor table, her appetite extremely low. Her head pounded, and she had to search the potion room and ask multiple girls (not Ginny or Luna) for a potion for hangovers. Apparently there's no such thing, so she'd have to deal with the consequences for now. She rubbed her head, trying to draw away the pain, but nothing of the sort worked. She drank more water and rubbed her head some more. "Hermione? Why don't you have some porridge? You haven't ate anything all morning." Ginny's calm voice made Hermione grateful, it made her much more at ease. She took a bowl of porridge, picking up her spoon and digging in to a few spoonfuls until she couldn't handle having anymore. Overlooking the table she saw Harry and Ron, Ron's eyes looking over at her. She gave him a glare and turned her back to him, not exactly wanting to face him. "I'm going to go now. I'll catch you later for some studying?" Ginny nodded and Hermione collected her things, leaving the hall as quickly as she could. Her hangover was getting worse in the room, with the laughter and noise all banging against her.

"Hermione?" The voice was too familiar she couldn't continue walking, and she stopped, spun around. "I don't have time for this, Ronald. I need to do head duties." She sucked on her lower lip, extremely agitated that he even had the courage to come to her like this. "Please, I'm sorry, Hermione. I've been trying to talk to you for days!" She rolled her eyes. "And you know the reason you've failed. I don't want to talk to you, you don't know what I'm feeling right now! You destroyed our relationships by fucking Lavender Brown! By choice, so don't say all the 'Oh, I wasn't thinking' bullshit!" She yelled and Ron stepped back slightly, his mouth open and his cheeks reddening from embarrassment as students glared at him when they went past. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, okay? I'm really bloody sorry!" His eyes swelled with tears and she nearly broke down, reached out to cling back to him. But no. She couldn't be so foolish this time. "Sorry doesn't fix a single thing! Leave me alone." She swiveled around and stomped right off to do her head duties.

Throughout the day multiple students walked by her sobbing their hearts out, and she had to stop them. "What happened? Who is making you cry?" She demanded softly, rubbing their shoulders and comforting them. "D-Draco Malfoy!" They said, and she frowned sadly. Of course it was him, but why? She let the students run off, realizing she'd have to find out by herself. She marched through the corridors, up the stairs and to her dorm. "Shit shit!" She said, remembering she had duties to do with Malfoy. It was the perfect time to talk to him about the incidents today as well. After she had her study session with Ginny, she'll head down to their head room. Which, was his, but she had access to it since it had books she was able to use to her free will. She goes there when she _knows _Draco won't be there, but he'll definitely be there later tonight.

Hermione's study session with Ginny went okay, she memorized all the potions she was supposed to memorize. Afterwards, she slid back on her robes and left the common room. Students were still walking to their dorms, laughing and chatting, and people were still eating dinner as she passed. She went up stairs, through corridors until she was met with the portrait. "Slytherin Snakes." The portrait moved to reveal the light of the room, and she walked inside. She looked around, thinking Draco wasn't here until he came out from nowhere and here he was, in his shirt with his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his blond hair all messed up. "Granger, what the hell are you doing here?" She stood tall, looking over at the Slytherin boy leaning against the wall with a stern look on his face. She bit her lower lip, shrugging. "I, came to talk to you about why you made those students cry? You want people to think you're not a prat, don't you? And that you're not a death eater?" She chocked out the last few words, not sure on how he would react.

And here she was, in front of him, telling him things he already knew which were told to him a thousand times. "Honestly, I don't give a fuck what you or anyone else thinks. You're a snobby, ignorant bitch. Why can't you mind your own damn business?" He scowled, standing up and kicking one of the couches, making it tumble a bit. He didn't know why everyone cared about him, he wasn't a charity issue, he didn't need people checking up on him and telling him what to do. "It's my business when you make students cry! As a head boy, you're supposed to be responsible! That's why Mrs Mcgonagall gave you this job you prat!" He was surprised she wasn't stuttering, or backing out the door, he was surprised she wasn't doing anything but stand there and stare at him in disapproval. "It was only a few students, Granger. Now go on back to your little friends, Potter and Weasel." He grinned, wanting nothing more than to slap her in the face. She had no right to tell her what to do. They weren't in second year. "You have no idea how much I want to hit you right now. You bloody prat." He shrugged, "Likewise."

The silence secluded for a few seconds before Hermione raged over and slapped him across the face, it was a jolt of pain that rushed through his cheek. "Shit! Fuck you Granger." He swore, holding his cheek and she grinned. He would've hit her if he hadn't already sworn he'd never hit a woman. "Make those students cry again and if I find out it will be more than a slap across the cheek." She laughed and turned around, exiting his dorm and he yelled, "Fuck you Granger! You'll pay!"

**Another chapter finished! I need to know if this is okay, overall, I do plan on being a writer one day. So feel free to review! I get more favourites and follows than reviews, and it would be appreciated if you could tell me things I could improve on, mistakes I've made and ideas for this story to progress and not be like the many other dramione clique fics. So please please review!**

**Criticism**** is welcome but not encouraged! Don't be too harsh, but if you do, that's okay. I can handle it.**

**Farewell! **


	3. Chapter 3

When she layed in bed that night she was pleased to feel normal again. Her head wasn't spinning, she was completely and utterly sober. Her mind whizzed through the day, and to Draco. He was such a prat for making those students cry! Why did Professor Mcgonagall even choose him for head boy anyway? She'll have to have a word with her tomorrow. For now, she threw the covers over her body and fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning was a rush. Considering it was only two weeks before Christmas break and she hadn't even studied as much as she was supposed to, she needed time to fit everything in. This was her schedule which she wrote on some crappy notebook paper:

_**1. Do head duties with head boy (Draco Malfoy)**_

_**2. Help Ginny study**_

_**3. Collect books from library for studying**_

_**3. Study for three hours straight (no breaks)**_

_**4. Do late night head duties**_

Hermione glanced at the paper one more time and was satisfied for her day plans. She put on her robes, collected what she needed for head duties and left her dorm with Ginny running after her to catch up. "What's wrong?" Ginny panted as she reached Hermione, and Hermione slowed her steps. "You should come to the common room tonight. We're doing some extra studying if you want to join?" Ginny said, out of breath. She thought about this. She barely had time to do everything, but she could cut her late night duties short. "Sure. I'll be there." Hermione grinned happily, stumbling into the great hall to meet with Draco and help with the duties. She met up with him, said a small "Hi" and then went on with her work. They didn't talk, or look at each other, or even acknowledge each other's presence. He was still mad about last night when she slapped him, and she was still mad at him for making those students cry.

"You should apologize to the students." Hermione suggested, making it worthwhile to at least try and get him to do something _good._ Draco didn't reply, standing away from her with his gaze set upon a candle. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Draco? Are you going to answer me?" She waved a hand in front of his face, he turned around to face her.

"I'd rather not. Who cares anyway? They'll get over it." She looked at him, glaring at his features. They'll get over it? They're children, they'll be scared of him for life.

"They're children. They're scared of you now. You should apologize. Why won't you?" A sudden silence came over them, it made Hermione uncomfortable and the whoosh of cold air made her shiver. She sighed sadly, why isn't he answering my damn questions? She thought, why can't he just damn apologize? She remembered when he never apologized to the three friends, but somehow, it seemed like he did when he started being nice and helping out every so often. She came to a conclusion.

"You're scared of apologizing."

_Bang!_ A clang of plates knocked to the ground with force and Hermione stepped back. She was right, he is scared of it. She pursed her lips, figuring out what to say next to him.

"Draco?"

"Stop, Granger. Before you dig yourself deeper. I'm not fucking scared of apologizing." He was angry, so angry at her for bringing such a silly thing up, for asking him bizarre questions she had no business of asking. Why is she asking and wanting answers from him? It's honestly none of her fucking business whether he says sorry or not. Who cares? They're kids, they'll grow up. It's just a few students who won't cross his path, which is good for him. "Fine." Hermione turned around, leaving the room. He kicked a shelf, things flew out and he swore. Now he's left to do _her _duties! What a fucking snob.

Hermione left as quickly as she could, disgusted with him and his actions. She was going to talk to Professor Mcgonagall about his attitude towards his position, and maybe, get him kicked off of it. He could live his life back in his dorm. She saw Mrs Professor Mcgonagall standing with some students, presumably telling them off for something they'd done. She trailed along, smiling as she did. "Good morning, Professor Mcgonagall." She said happily.

"Good morning Granger, how may I help you?" Hermione hadn't particularly figured out what to say yet.

"Well..it's about Draco Malfoy. He's been yelling at students and he has a very bad attitude that isn't good for a head boy. Why did you choose him for the role?" Professor Mcgonagall stood tall, her hair pulled back into a bun as always. "I will have to talk to him about that incident, and make sure he doesn't do it again. The reason I chose him is because he has high grades, and also, this gives him a chance to be different. You can do that for him, Granger." She stared, her eyes widening. She can do _what _for him? Shape him into a better person? Be by his side 24/7 to help him with every little thing so he can somehow turn into a better person?

"Have a good day, Hermione." Then Hermione was left alone glaring at the portraits on the wall. She huffed, making her way to the library. She needed to clear her head, and also get books for her studying so she could study as much as she could. She pulled out at least ten books off the shelves, plopping them down on a empty desk whilst she sat and flipped through what she needed to know. Her mind was still on what Professor Mcgonagall said, and somehow, she couldn't get the damn thing out of her head. About forty minutes passed before she began to give up on trying to study, and it was lunch, she hadn't even had breakfast that morning. She borrowed the books out, took them to her dorm before making her way to the hall for some lunch.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were there, Harry and Ginny were sitting together whilst Ron was sitting on the opposite side facing them. Ginny waved Hermione over, patting a seat next to her. Hermione looked reluctantly at each of them before taking the offer. "Hey." Hermione took a plate with her favorite sandwich on it, also taking a drink of juice. She sipped at her juice, noticing Ron's eyes on her but she completely ignored him. "So, are you coming to study with us later, Hermione?" Harry asked, poking his head over to face her. "Yes I'll be there after I do my late duties." She nodded, eating her sandwich whilst they spoke to each other. Except Ron, he just sat and faced her, not talking at all. She gulped down her juice, finishing her sandwich. She looked up at Ron who had his mouth open like he was going to say something, but she shut him off. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You." Fixing her robes and taking her things, she exited the table and the hall.

His eyes were stuck on a textbook as he laid on the couch of his head dormitory, the fireplace going as it was extremely cold outside, snow was falling and Hogwarts was a white as it could be. Draco Malfoy however, hated the snow, hated anything to do with snow. His tie was discarded on the floor, his hair part neat. He was studying, of course he studied. What else could he do? He had not many friends to hang out with, and he just got bored whenever he hung out with them anyway. He couldn't go out because he hated what people said about him and their pitiful eyes, he was just so sick of it all. It made him go mad. He flipped to the next page of the textbook, his eyes trailing each line and word. Unfortunately, his first exam was the next day. He snapped the book shut when he heard someone coming through.

"Draco?" Professor Mcgonagall? Why the hell was she here? He placed his book on the coffee table in between the two couches, standing up respectfully. She marched through to his presence, a stern look on her face. "Hi, Professor Mcgonagall." He said sternly. His voice was hard. "Hermione Granger came to me earlier, she told me you were making first and second years cry. Is this true?" He rolled his eyes in irritation before nodding slowly. Why did she have to get him into _more _mess? "You are head boy, Draco Malfoy, you should take your position much more seriously. I expect better things about you, is that clear?" Again, he nodded. "Yes, Professor Mcgonagall." She smiled sweetly. "You do know why I gave you this job."

He shook his head. He didn't actually know, he just expected it was because of good grades. "Because of my good grades?" When she shook her head he was most certainly confused. Why did she give him this job then? "Because you can try to be better, Draco." With that she nodded and left his dorm, leaving him utterly confused.

**Hello! I am definitely appreciating the reviews. If there's anything in this fic that's wrong, or I have spelt something wrong or said something wrong, or if something doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll fix it! **

**I hope you have a good day!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the doors of the common room, she found the four of her friends sitting with textbooks open. She had a bag filled with books and papers huddled to her chest. Hermione plopped down between Ginny and Luna, sending a smile to Luna. "Hi, Luna." She hadn't even had time to talk to Luna lately, all that was on her mind was head duties, studying and also crying. She juggled them fiercely. "Hello, Hermione." Luna's soft voice made her smile wider, and Luna's white hair was hanging over her shoulders. "How have you been? I'm sorry for not getting to talk to you. I've been so busy!" She started pulling books out of her bag, setting them on the floor and handing some to Ginny who took them and opened them up to what she was studying.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I've been quite busy myself." Luna smiled as she spoke and Hermione handed her one of the textbooks Luna wanted. Luna flipped through it slowly. Hermione turned to Ginny, who turned to her. "Oh, I have this book for you in the library. I need to go get it. Harry, come with me?" Ginny stood up quickly before Hermione could say anything, and Harry tried walking away but Hermione grabbed the fabric of his sweater, pulling him back but he immediately threw her fingers off and ran to Ginny, who was already out the door. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Hermione turned to her, but she was already leaving just as Ginny did.

_"Darn you Ginny!" Hermione thought, knowing full well Ginny was the one behind this._

Ron and Hermione were now sitting, textbooks all over the floor between them. She swore, crossing her arms. "This was a trap, wasn't it?! We weren't coming here to study, they wanted us to TALK!" Hermione looked around the room, which was completely empty considering the other years were supposed to be asleep at this hour. Ron fiddled with his textbook. "We need to sort this out, Hermione." His voice was quiet and sad, it made her heart yearn for him. But it wasn't as bad as it usually was, she was moving on.

"I know. There's not much left to say, Ron." She quietened her tone, making herself not yell at him and tell him how much of a prat he is. "I want to make it right. You're not really ending this for real, Hermione?" She didn't know whether she was, and it was quite bizarre if she chose to do so, but right now she had no idea. "I don't think I can forgive that easily, Ronald. Just give me these two weeks, okay?" She started shoving her textbooks back into her bag. "You know what I heard?" Ron said just as she was putting the last book into the bag. "What?" She didn't really care what he heard, she just wanted to get out. Her heart was pounding. "You were at a bar, talking to Draco Malfoy." She rolled her eyes in frustration. "So? He started talking to _me_ first!" She protested. "Why were you at the bar anyway?!" He clearly was angry as well. "You _don't _control my life Ronald! I'm old enough to do what I want!"

"By talking to our enemy and he is a death eater!" Ron was getting red behind his ears and Hermione didn't want to fight. She really just wanted to go back to her dorm. "I can talk to whoever I please. That is _none _of your business!"

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she saw the hurt in his eyes and she wanted to get out. "I love you, Hermione, I'm sorry." That's when she broke down into tears. She choked, half sobs and she couldn't stop it. "Sorry doesn't fix anything, Ronald! It fixes nothing!" She got up quickly, leaving the room and passing Ginny, Harry and Luna who seemed to be standing close by. Ginny tried grabbing Hermione but she shook her off, absolutely furious, hurt and sad.

**.**

He was casually walking the corridors. His walk slow and sheepish, his gaze stuck on every little thing that might give away young students getting out at night. The noise of shoes tapping against the ground gave whichever student away, and to his surprise, he was met with a sobbing, red-eyed Hermione Granger. What was she doing late at night wandering around crying? Also she is going the opposite way to the Gryffindor dorms. His eyebrows furrowed, his gaze stern.

"And what brings the red-eyed Granger in these corridors at night?" He asked. She looked frustrated, tears running down her pale cheeks. She looked irritated, her hair was all frizzed around her head. She choked out, "I need to take some books back to the head dormitories." Gesturing to her bag before making her way past him before he could even speak. He followed her through the halls and to the end of it was the portrait, "Slytherin snakes."

The portrait moved and in went Hermione, wiping her tears furiously and Draco came in after her, watching her as she slid books back and took more out. "Stop staring at me." She said as she looked around the bookshelf, sliding another book in. "I wasn't." He walked around the couches, sitting on one and taking the book he had sitting on the coffee table into his hands. "I saw you, don't lie, Malfoy." She hissed, the sign that she had been crying definitely noticable through her voice, but it was also noticeable that she was trying to not make it sound like she was crying.

"Why were you crying? Did you forget to study? Did Weasel break you heart?" Draco frowned at her, but it wasn't very convincing. Hermione turned her head, looking as if she'd kill and hex Draco a thousand times before she was happy. She didn't reply, though, sliding the strap of her now nearly empty bag over her shoulder. "I don't really want to tell you about my love life." She snapped.

"Oh, but I'd love to know." The sarcasm in his voice made her nearly step forward and slap him harder than she did the night before but she held back, sitting down on the opposite couch, sighing loudly. "Can't you be nice for _one second _Draco? After all, it's a good person thing to do."

"Thanks for telling me that for the one hundredth time! Do you not see how much I'm trying? Do you not see that you are not being nice either? I will not be nice and get it thrown back in my face, Granger. You've done that way too many times for me to 'be nice'." More tears fled down her rosey cheeks, he felt so angry. His hands were balled into fists but at the same time he felt hurt, that this has to all happen to him. "Because you bullied us for three years! You didn't even say sorry!" Her voice got louder and he slammed his book down onto the table, standing up and wandering to the stairs that led up to his room. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. "Leave." It was the last thing he said before he walked two steps at a time up to his room, slamming the door behind him furiously.

**.**

She sat, her mouth slightly open and she didn't even get to take in what he said before he went up to his room. She slowly stood up, not wasting more time in this room before leaving through the door and past the portrait, down the stairs and to her dormitory.

**.**

**Sorry..this is a bit short. I haven't planned for the 'exciting' stuff to happen yet.**

**I'm also particularly immersed in the reviews I've been getting. It's like nothing I've gotten before. A lot of people who have been reviewing me seem to be a lot older, and may I remind you, I am a young writer. I didn't know if I really wanted to write a story based off the Harry Potter world, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I knew Harry Potter was/is big on , but this story has gotten more indepth reviews than any of my other stories. I do appreciate it! Correct me on any of my mistakes, and I will fix them straight away! **

**Criticism**** is welcome, but not encouraged. Don't be too harsh, nobody likes it when you bash someones story. I just wanted to try it out myself, then, possibly in the future come up with au's for dramione or any other ship that I like in the fandom. Which hopefully will be soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a hassle. Draco Malfoy didn't turn up for his morning jobs as Head boy, leaving Hermione Granger to do his work for him. It made her clear her head a little, and at least she didn't have to worry about Ginny trying to talk to her as she made her way to class. Her first exam was at Nine O'Clock. She made sure she looked at her textbook thouroughly whilst walking to class, making sure she had memorised every little thing. No sign of Ginny, Ron or Harry walking the corridors which made her feel relieved. Honestly, she wasn't ready to face them today.

"You may start." The tests began, the sound of flipping pages and then silence. Hermione buried herself into her work, destined to get good grades as she normally did.

"How do you think you went?" Luna asked when they were walking out of class. Hermione didn't think she went too bad, even with all the distractions she felt pretty confident with her grades. "I think I went good. What about you?" Luna shoved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hm, alright." Hermione wasn't one to ask many questions, so all she said was, "I'm sure you did fine." and gave Luna an encouraging smile.

The next exam Hermione had wasn't until the next day. It was one of her most important exams, and she was determined to get full marks on this one. At lunch, she had her book open, not noticing that Ginny was sitting next to her. No Ron or Harry to be seen, assuming they were still in class or studying somewhere. Hermione ate her stew whilst she read and memorised everything as best as she could. "Hermione?" Ginny said, slipping the book out of her hands. Hermione tried to get it back but Ginny shut it, slipping it somewhere Hermione couldn't see. "Give that back. I have a _major _test tomorrow." The annoyance in Hermione's voice made Ginny tense up a slight bit, but she had to be completely calm. "Yeah, you say that all the time when you're angry."

Yes, Hermione was most definitely angry at Ginny Weasly. She had said they were going to study, she even missed out on half of her late night duties to go and just be forced to talk to Ron. She just wanted it to be kept until _after _the exams, where she had more time to talk and worry. All she had on her mind was doing her head duties and studying. Ginny completed violated that, and went straight to putting more drama into the whole situation.

"I _am _angry. Give me my damn book back, Ginny!" Of course she wouldn't be putting up with this today. Ginny shook her head. "No." Hermione furrowed her brows, the look of irritation on her face becoming more serious. "Why not? We can talk later." Pushing away her stew, gathering her bag with most of her textbooks inside, she stood up and held out a hand. "Book." Ginny shook her head in response. Hermione groaned, clawring her hand into her hair, pulling at it furiously.

**.**

Ginny was mad at the whole situation. First, Ron had been complaining to Harry and Ginny about Hermione so many times a day she lost count. They used to be so close, so happy, but then Ron went and fucked Lavender and of course, yes, Ginny was mad at him but these kinds of things could be forgiven, right? Hermione just needed time. But Ginny was not going on Christmas break with Hermione and Ron avoiding each other or worse, bickering twenty four seven. Calmly, Ginny needed to ask Hermione if she could at least try to talk to him for more than five minutes, explain how she felt to him, explain that she didn't want to fight.

"Can you please talk to Ron for more than five minutes?" Ginny begged, Hermione's face full of irritation and frustration which Ginny could see right through.

"It's hard, Ginny. When he's upset, it's really difficult to talk to him." Which was true. Whenever Ron got mad or upset it's hard to talk to him. Hermione wasn't even _trying_ for damn sake. "The least you could do is try. I know, what he did was wrong. Tell him your feelings, tell him you're upset, heartbroken. Tell him how you feel. For Harry and I."

"Okay. But, let me get all my exams out of the way, alright? I'll talk to him before Christmas break." Ginny felt a rush of relieve run over her, and she suddenly felt okay again. Things were going to be okay, Hermione and Ron are going to sort things out, then everything will be back to normal. It will all be okay, once again, like it was two weeks ago.

Ginny hoped.

**.**

She stroded through the halls after their conversation, the book placed back into her hands and open onto the exact page she was reading before it was taken from her. Hermione walked up the stairs and to her neat, clean dormitorie. She had already started packing for Christmas break a week before, a few winter sweaters and coats piled into the trunk. Of course, it wasn't finished, and she had another week to finish it. She threw all her books onto her bed, all her other textbooks piled on her small, crowded desk. They were books which she didn't need for her studying. Most of her studying books she got from the head dormitorie at times when Draco wasn't there.

Recently, it seemed he was always there. She never noticed him strolling the corridors anymore and Blaise looked frighteningly alone. Pansy, on the other hand, was rumoured to be standing outside the portrait after classes demanding Draco let her in. Hermione wasn't one to peer on rumours, though.

Hermione peered out her window to look at the snow that filled the grass, the trees bare and icy. She had free periods for the rest of the day, so mostly, the rest of the day was hers, except for a few minor head duties she had to do. She wanted to leave Draco to do it instead, but she convinced herself she better do it. Looking out the window for a few more minutes, of the children playing in the snow, snowmans hanging outside Hogwarts and trees coated in the snow made her extremely happy. Warmth and excitement bubbled inside of her before she left the dormitorie, going to do her extra duties with a smile on her face.

**.**

His feet walked the hallways. Students, like himself, strolled past him. Finishing his first exam made him happy, made him less angry and less stressed. The only reason he skipped doing head duties this morning was because he didn't want to face Hermione laughing in his face about last night.

He never caught a great glimpse of her face after he said what he said, but he got enough to make it seem like she was going to burst into laughter. Draco wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

When the hour came that he was dutied to be doing more work, and if he didn't come to this one, Hermione would sure get him kicked from being Head boy for "lack of cooperation". Draco made his way down the halls and outside one of the entrances, where kids were playing in snow. "You look over on the other side." She pointed to the big group of first years playing in the snow on the other side. He left, walking over to the group and standing to the side to watch them build snowmen. First years were rolling up snow into huge balls and carrying them ontop of another huge ball. There wasn't any point of doing such a stupid thing. Snow didn't make Draco happy, it made him mad and frustrated. The only thing he did notice, however, is Hermione hasn't spoken to him or laughed in his face.

The young students stuck a carrot into the snowman, making it a nose. Who came up with the idea to stick a carrot in it anyway? It's wasteful.

After forty minutes of kids running up to him and asking him to help build the snowman, Draco refusing and standing back to magically make the snowman blow up in the kids faces, Hermione came up to him and told him he could leave. Draco was happy about that, so he left.

**.**

Who smashes a kids snowman? It's completely irresponsible. "Don't worry, here's a new snowman." Hermione used her wand to remake another snowman, which was much neater and much prettier, it even had a tophat. The kids smiled, looking at the snowman in awe. Hermione finally told them it was time to go inside now as it was going to get dark soon, so they all went inside.

**.**

He felt atroscious. Whilst sitting with Harry in the common room, Ron wanted to rant and rant. About how Hermione wasn't being fair, how he had hurt him so many times before so it didn't even matter that much. She, was making it harder. She can't just bump up the courage and damn apologize! He huffed, shutting his textbook hard which made Harry pop up the question, "What's wrong?" Of course Harry knew what was wrong. Ron laid his head back on the chair, shrugging. "Hermione. I can't stop thinking about her!" This was not an unusual thing, even when they weren't fighting, his mind was always _her her her._

"You have like five exams coming up, you should study. Stop worrying so much, Ron." Harry went back to his reading, moving his quill in his fingers. "I know, but, she's making this so much harder.." Ron trailed off. Looking over at Lavender, who was seated with Parvati, he realised how much of a mistake he had made. He realised it when Hermione found out, the look of sadness and anger on her face. The way she screamed and cried, he knew what he had done wrong. But he still loved her, he still wanted a second chance.

Ron didn't even know Ginny had shown up. "Hi, Gin." He said, looking at her as she sat down in the chair next to Harrys. "How was your first exam?" Harry asked, brushing his fingers through Ginny's hair. "It was okay." Ginny took out a textbook, peering at Ron. "Still mad?" Ron nodded in response. How couldn't he be? He messed up possibly his only chance with Hermione; he felt absolutely horrible. "Ron, she'll talk to you, okay? With exams and head duties and everything..it's hard to find time to talk to your friends. She's barely spoken to us." Ginny pointed to herself and Harry. Ginny was right, he, himself, had been stressed with exams. He should just suck it up and wait until after Hermione's finished her exams.

Then, when Christmas comes, everything will be normal again.

**.**

**Yes! Another chapter done. :)**

**Don't bash me for what I think this is what Ron would think; of course, maybe he wouldn't think this, but this is just what I think he would think. Hahah.**

**Review if you want, (it's greatly appreciated.) Thank you for all the favourites and reviews and follows! It means so so so much to me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Two more exams done for that day. Head duties were much more toned down, Professor Mcgonagall wanted to give them more time to study, as they are in their last year at Hogwarts. The sudden feeling hit Hermione hard, thinking it would be her last year here, in the castle. It was such a sad thought, and it made her want to cry in a corner. But, Hermione pushed the thought through, and walked off to her next exam.

"You're getting a lot of distractions lately, Miss Granger." Professor Mcgonagall had approached her outside her class. Professor Mcgonagall was right, she was having a lot of distractions lately. "Oh, no, not many.." Stopping for a moment to think about what she would say. "It can get hectic, but, it's not bad."

"I can recommend the head dormitories for you. You could get so much studying done in there." Thinking this through, Hermione did _not _want to spend her studying sessions with Malfoy. He was a rude, obnoxious prat.

"Draco Malfoy and I don't get along, Professor Mcgonagall. It would be silly to put us in a room together." She informed.

"There are two rooms inside, Miss Granger."

Hermione's mind was whizzing from idea to idea. She could start studying in the head dormitories, maybe sleep in the Head Girls room for a few nights until christmas break and then after return to her normal dormitory.

"Okay. I'll start studying there." Considering the library was filled with students all day long, it would be nice to have somewhere to study peacefully and where all the books she needed were available. The only problem was, well, Malfoy. Professor Mcgonagall had said a, "Study well, Miss Granger." And left in a hurry towards her next class.

Hermione walked to her dormitory, ready to collect a few things to take with her for the next week and a half at the head dormitories. She would tell Malfoy Professor Mcgonagall recommended it, and then tell him she won't bother him, then do her own studying. She needed to study for potions, which she hadn't gotten to do and the test was in two days.

**.**

Ron sat inside the common room with Harry. His face was burrowed in a textbook, trying to focus whilst Harry was trying not to fall asleep. Ron had noticed he hadn't been sleeping well for the past week. He had been, quite selfish, considering most of what they talked about was him and Hermione. She was always on his mind when he was probably not even on hers.

Though, he knew after Christmas they'll be fine. They'll live together one day, and the thought made him study harder. He was determined to get good grades for his last year at hogwarts, to make his parents proud. They seemed to still be angry that he didn't make it as Head boy, so to make it up to them, he _will _get good grades.

Looking out the window at the snow covering the green grass, Ron sighed, going back to the days where they played in the snow and built snowmen. Bundled up in scarves and jumpers, without a care in the world, now here he was, in love with a girl whose heart he broke. It was harder to talk to her, or see her now, considering she was always rushing off to head duties or to class. The one time he stopped her earlier this morning she said she had to do head duties with Draco.

What makes him better and more important than Ron? What makes Draco so damn special? Why was he even chosen for head boy? He is a ignorant prick. Ron will never understand why _him, _of all people, was chosen to be Head Boy. It should of been him, like he expected. Now he's just a dumb prefect.

"When do I get a break?" Ron whined, Harry's eyes tired and droopy. He shrugged, flipping another page of his textbook. Ron gave up, thinking he could do with some hot chocolate right now. He was starving, too, and wished it was dinner already. Rubbing his stomach, he slipped out the common room doors for a few small moments.

At that moment, Hermione came rushing in and to the stairs that led up to her dormitory. Ron rushed after her. "Hermione!" He said, and she turned around to face him, books trapped in her new bag she recently got from Hogsmeade not long ago. Her face was bright and red, and she looked the same as always.

"Hi, Ron. Exams going well?" She smiled.

"Yeah, good. Do you not have head duties? You should come study with me and Harry.." He suggested, wanting to hear her say yes. She hadn't studied with her since, well, before the incident. She had started studying earlier than she was supposed to.

_Ron, Harry and Hermione were all surrounding a desk in the library doing their homework. Harry was helping Ginny with some parchment she had to hand in, when Hermione came rushing in._

_"Sorry I'm late! I was handing in homework." Hermione said breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Ron's cheek before she sat down next to him, taking out a couple of text books. Flipping one open, Ron was confused._

_"Didn't you get your homework done?" Ron asked, picking back up his quill to do more writing for an essay he was supposed to hand in a day ago, but hadn't finished it yet. "Oh! Yeah, I have. Exams are in three weeks, Ron! I have to study." Ginny giggled whilst Harry was writing some notes on Ginny's paper, Hermione looked at her and then Ron. _

The memory was weird. It was so long ago, but it felt like only a day ago they were laughing about leaving Hogwarts, like it was all a big joke.

"I would love to, Ron, but I have some books to pick up." Ron felt sadness rushing into him. He nodded. "Okay, see you at dinner." He turned back around, leaving into the common room and sitting back opposite from Harry, who was staring at his book.

**.**

Draco lit the fire with his wand, the bursting of orange flames that filled the room with a warm feel to it. Rubbing his hands that were still icy cold from his duties outside, he had been dumb enough to forget gloves. His hands were unbelievably cold, and had to take a while to warm up.

His stack of textbooks lay on the coffee table, he put the ones that he had already looked at and didn't need anymore back into the shelves of textbooks and books.

He heard the portrait open, and turned around to see the one and only, Hermione Granger walking in. In her hand was a big bag that looked filled. On her shoulder was another smaller bag with what looked like textbooks in it and Hermione was red in the face, probably from the cold, and looked mildly neutral. He was confused, what was she doing here with a big bag?

"Can I help you?" He asked, not nicely, at all. She furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'll be staying in the Head girls room for a week and a half..Professor Mcgonagall recommended it, and, I won't be bothering you." Draco gave a glare to her, immediately confused. Why would she want to stay here and not in _her _dormitory? It didn't make sense.

"Why?" Hermione was walking to the stairs that led up to the two rooms and bathroom, turning her body to face him again. "_Because _I need to study and I always get distracted!" With that, she stormed up the stairs, the loud bang of the door sending vibrations through Draco's body. Thinking it was good just to leave her, he settled down on the couch to slip back on his shoes and leave for dinner. He wasn't that hungry, but he wasn't staying where that muggle-born was. That word is banned from the school, but, she is still one.

**.**

Throwing her bag with her clothes in it on the end of the bed as well as her textbooks, she waited and listened at the top of the stairs before Draco was out of sight. She head down the stairs, out of the door where the portrait was just closing, Draco was far down the stairs to be seen anymore. Hermione went quietly and slowly down the first flight of stairs, watching as Draco left through the corridors. She cleared her throat, going a different way to the great hall.

Sliding beside Ginny at the dinner table, Ron was stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth and Hermione piled some meat onto a clean plate. She hadn't had much at lunch with all her studying, and felt very hungry.

"I have four more exams to do! Ugh." Ginny whined, a textbook sitting in her lap. Hermione looked over at her, looking at the potions textbook.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Ginny." She reassured her, digging into her delicious vegetables and chicken she'd been craving all day. The Great hall was filled with chatter, Harry and Ron grabbing for seconds. Looking over at the two boys, she lent over the table a little bit for them to notice her.

"Want to do some studying after dinner? Or hang out?" She asked, since she didn't want to spend time studying in her dorm, helping them out would be a good idea to hang out with them again. She wanted some time to open up to Ron later, to tell him about her feelings that were taking over. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Harry, either, and missed him to pieces. It was too bad he was always clung to Ron's side.

"Sure! It's been so boring without you, Hermione." Ron shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth, Harry scooping ice cream into his bowl.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "We could play a game of chess..or something." Harry took some strawberries with the ice cream too.

"Ginny, want to join?" Hermione looked next to her at the red-head who was focused in her textbook. Head looking up to the three of the curious teenagers, she said, "No, I need to study. You guys always distract me." Ginny got out of her seat, clutching two textbooks to her chest and walking out of the great hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron all laughed, but felt quite bad afterwards because Ginny was always dealing with their nagging.

A bit later on, they all clambered up to the common room to spend some time together. Ron got Hermione to play chess with him, and he surely won. Hermione helped the both of them with studying, (especially Ron) and ate some candy Hermione had stashed in her dorm. When the common room was empty, and it was midnight, they all headed to their dorms. Hermione had completely forgot about where she had to go, and had no plan of getting out without someone noticing. Harry and Ron went up the stairs to their dorm after telling Hermione a good luck for tomorrow's exams. After fifteen minutes, Hermione went out of the Gryffindor area and went the way to the head dormitories, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Somehow, she managed, seemingly not a lot of teachers did duty around the area.

"Slytherin snakes." The portrait slid apart and Hermione walked in to a blond-hared twit with a textbook at his face. He didn't look up, just purely stared at the textbook. The warm fire lit up the room well, and made it feel warm and cozy. Hermione took the route up the stairs, two at a time, to her room which was fairly big and on the front of the door it had,

'Head girl room'

Across it. The room had a large closet, a desk and a large window with curtains covering it. Lighting up the lamp beside her bed, she took out her pajamas to slip into before sliding into her cozy, warm bed that felt very warm. Feeling that she didn't want to study anymore, she slid into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**.**

**Another chapter done! Sorry if it seems a little bit long, if it is, tell me and I'll shorten the chapters.**

**This is a dramione fanfic, and I promise, there will be dramione soon! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas break was coming up. Hermione was slouched on the couch with a novel in her hand, whilst Draco was in a single lounge seat alone. Both were silent. Indulged in their own thoughts, and considering they were enemies, they had nothing to say. Hermione was in the room before Draco after dinner, when he came in and saw her, he just took his textbooks and sat down. Hermione didn't mind because he hadn't said anything and it was peaceful. The past few days had made her tired from studying, tired from her duties, tired from everything.

Hermione peered out the window where it was dark, but she could see the faint snow falling from the sky. In two weeks, she will be at the Weasleys', surrounding the fire and snuggled up in blankets and drinking hot chocolate. Smiling at the thought, she turned her head to the tall blond boy who was reading his textbook. "It's snowing." She waited for his reaction, nothing came for a few seconds.

"So?" She stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Did he just say 'so' to hearing that it was snowing? When she was a child, if she heard it was snowing, she'd jump onto the window-sill and watch the snow fall from the sky and cover the green grass in lovely white blankets of snow. It was nice to watch. "So? Are you not excited about the snow at all?" She shouldn't be so surprised that Draco Malfoy doesn't enjoy the snow, he's never genuinely enjoyed anything.

"What's so exciting about the snow, Granger?" Lifting his face from the book, she finally caught sight of him. She was still in disbelief, what kind of question was that? "It's so pretty. It's fun to make snowmen and snow angels. Have you never had fun in the snow? You ought to know." Looking back out the window, she could see more snow falling at a more rapid pace.

"It's cold and wet. I have never 'played' in the snow. Not that I'd like to, it gets too messy." She rolled her eyes at this, he was worried about the _mess? _It didn't make Hermione's butt too wet. "It's not even that messy! How come you've never played in the snow before?"

Draco didn't even know why it mattered. He was trying to study, he was so sure when he walked in that she'd annoy him, and he was right. She was annoying him with stupid questions and it was annoying the pure heck out of him. "Should there be a reason?" He retorted, snapping his textbook shut in annoyance. "Most children typically play in the snow."

"Well I didn't. Not every childhood was the same as yours." He spat, completely annoyed by the subject, ready to snap at her and slap her in the face, ready to walk up to his room and slam his door shut so hard it moves the whole room. "I never said that!" Hermione looked oddly tired now, her book closed which he hadn't heard her do.

"You seem to think everyone's life is as perfect as yours. I have some news for you, nobody's life is the same as yours. So keep your dirty mouth shut." Gathering his textbook, he stood up and walked up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut but not as hard as he had hoped. Maybe now he could get some peaceful studying done.

**.**

Ten, twenty minutes later she was still seated, not opening up her book or saying a word. She asked a few simple questions, but she didn't expect him to snap at her like that. She should be used to it by now but he surely hadn't changed. He was the same ignorant prick he was since before the war. Simple questions obviously bothered him if they were coming from her mouth. Her 'dirty' mouth.

She wasn't in the mood to read anymore, and cursed at Draco under her breath. She took her book and walked up the stairs to her room, collapsing on the bed in a heap.

**..**

Draco awoke the next day early to go down to breakfast earlier. Not many people were seated at the Slytherin table, there was no sign of Pansy or Blaise, and so Draco took a seat by himself, digging into the toast and cereal. The table started filling up by the time Draco was done with his cereal and pumpkin juice and Draco excluded himself from the overgrowing crowd.

"Can you believe I was paired with Parvati? A stupid Gryffindor." Pansy flipped her hair past her shoulder. "And you were paired with that dirty, dirty whore. I cannot believe McGonagall would do that to us!" Pansy took a bite out of her toast which she had taken off the table so she and Draco could walk around. "I know." Draco led Pansy back to his room where thankfully, Hermione wasn't there. Pansy didn't know Hermione was staying, all he had told her was that Hermione didn't want to share the room with him. Pansy would flip if she saw Hermione in _his _dorm.

Pansy sat on the couch, her toast gone, she sat her textbooks on the table. Pansy's voice was high and needy, "Come sit next to me, Draco." He sat himself next to her, close that their shoulders could touch, and he knew what would happen. Pansy had liked him for the past three years; but this year was the only time she took it a step further. Honestly, he wouldn't date a girl like her anyway, and only went with it to give him something to do. She took his chin, making him face her and leaned closer. This was normal for Draco, being pulled in for a kiss by Pansy Parkinson. Her lips touched his first and it was deep but sloppy, nothing too special, it didn't send sparks throughout his body, he didn't feel anything. Plainly nothing.

The kissing stopped after a few seconds. "Do you like me, Draco?" Did _he_ like her? He wasn't so sure. She'd been a good friend and all, but he didn't necessarily like her.

"Of course I do." Then she crashed her lips onto his and plunged him backwards so his back fell onto the couch and he was laying, her legs on either side of his hips, taking his hands and placing them onto her butt cheeks. He still didn't feel a single thing for Pansy Parkinson.

"What a horrifying sight!" Pansy's head jerked up to the voice that was coming from a few meters away. Looking up, Pansy's eyes were wild fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Not shagging Weasle? Your hair is a mess, maybe you were just before!" The cackling laugh really made Draco's ears sore.

"This is _my _dorm if you haven't noticed, I should be the one asking why you're here." Pansy's laugh echoed throughout the room again and it was only when Draco noticed Pansy had gotten off his lap and stood up instead. Dragging himself upwards, he saw the flustered Hermione Granger infront of Pansy. "I'm here to visit my boyfriend you slag. This isn't your dorm because Draco told me you hadn't taken it and you didn't want to share a dorm with Draco. Who would want to share a dorm with a muggle-born like you anyway?" Her eyes didn't flick anywhere other than Pansy's.

"Plenty of people would! The only person they wouldn't share a dorm with is _you._" The movements were quick, Pansy launched forward at the Gryffindor, who took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath which made Pansy shoot off her and fall onto the floor.

"Didn't bring your wand?" Hermione smirked and Pansy pulled herself up.

"I'm leaving." Shooting a last devilish look at Hermione and a smirk at Draco, she went out the room. Draco stood confused at what had just happened. "What the fuck was that? Can't I bring any girls to my dorm without you barging in?" Draco shot angrily at the curly brunette.

"If you want to shag girls do it in your room. I don't want to see it on the couch, or anywhere visible to me." He couldn't do anything whilst she was here. It pissed him off thinking she owned the dorm when she had refused to live in it. "I can shag any girl I want anywhere in this dorm if I want. I don't need approval from you, muggle-born." He had promised himself to never say it again, but she had pissed him off so much the past two days he couldn't stop it, he wanted to rage and hit her.

"Shut up you prat! You haven't changed at all and Professor McGonagall should have expelled you! I've tried to leave you alone, I've tried to be nice, I've tried to get on good terms and you turn around and be a huge prat." Turning away from him she ran to the stairs and stomped up them, slamming the door of her room shut so hard it vibrated the floor.

…**..**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been exceptionally busy. I went back to school, and now I've gotten essays and homework thrown at me. I'll be trying to update as much as I can.**

**Farewell. x**


End file.
